Minecraft The Three Worlds
by CoolEv1
Summary: Steve is once again needed and must survive in three different worlds to track down and stop herobrine...
1. Chapter 1

Note :I have run out of ideas lately and have been really busy so sorry but here's another short chapter so enjoy :) also this one will be by days since this one will be more of a survival type book.

Minecraft The three worlds

By CoolEv1

**Introduction:**_"I'm baacckkkk!" said a deep raspy voice "__And this time you and your precious budder cannot stop me MUA HA HA HA!"_

**DAY 1 THE RETURN**

Five years have passed since Herobrine to destroy threatened all of minecraftia and Steve has had a normal life but he never dare to go back in that mine. But tonight Steve awoke breathing heavily _just a dream, just a dream._ Steve thought to himself to help calm his nerves. _but what if it's true what if he is back. _Steve quickly went to go and check his clock. The clock was slowly making its way towards the sun _almost morning I guess I'll just get ready. _He got up and slowly got his blue leather cap and grabbed his bow and … budder _just in case _he thought he walked outside to go hunting and along the way he saw his best friend, Notch. "Hey Notch," Steve said "AAAHHHHHH" Notch Screamed "Wha- what" Steve jumped back. "Oh it's you Steve you really have to stop dressing up like herobrine, I mean considering he's on the loose again." Notch said. _What he __is__back__. _By this time Steve was worried but he wanted to know more so he asked Notch: "So do you have any more information that you can tell me" "Yes," Notch replied "He has taken over 2 other dimensions, or worlds as they are usually called, anyways he has recruited several different monsters to destroy minecraftia known as the wither and the enderdragon they are located in the nether and the end respectably. I can get you to the nether but you'll have to prove you can survive there." "Ok how?" I wondered. "You must go to the endless desert and survive for 3 days with nothing except that sword on your back. I can teleport you there with my command blocks but you should rest first I will teleport you tomorrow morning." Notch said. "OK fine see you tomorrow then." So I walked home and went to bed hungry since I forgot to hunt…

**END OF DAY ONE**


	2. Chapter 2

NOTE: Sorry for taking so long to write a new chapter I have been really busy lately and just totally forgot to write but here is a new chapter. Also I going to add Kitty to this story as she requested, anyone who wants to be in my story leave a review or pm me and I may add you. The requirements to be added are your username and what you look like anyways back to the story if rambled on long enough ;P

The Three Worlds

Day 2

Steve woke up at exactly 7:30 in the morning and got ready and grabbed budder and ran out the door as fast as he could and went to go see Notch. "Notch I'm here." He yelled standing outside the door of Notch's house. "Coming, Coming." Notch replied tiredly. About 5 minutes later Notch finally came out of the house. "Okay now follow me to the teleportation room if you are sure you're ready for this." "I was born ready." Steve exclaimed. Steve walked into the teleportation chamber and was locked in by an iron door. "Well this is a bit weird." Steve said curiously. "I know." Notch said or at least what he thought was Notch because its voice started to change to be all deep and raspy and he removed his face to reveal … "HEROBRINE!" Steve screamed as loud as he could. "Yes and now there is nothing you can do to stop me, goodbye hero!" Herobrine said as he pushed the button to teleport Steve. "NOOOO!" Steve screamed again as he pounded on the door trying to get out but in a matter of seconds Steve disappeared and was teleported to the desert and hit the ground so hard he passed out.

Steve didn't wake up until about 6 hours later. When he awoke someone or something was standing over him nudging him. "Hello, are you still alive?" a female voice said. As Steve regained his full sight he saw a girl standing over him. She wore a dress the color of snow and sky and a scarf that is black and blue. "Hi I'm Kitty, who are you?" Kitty asked. "I'm Steve and this is budder." Steve said pulling out his sword.

"Well it's getting dark so we should find shelter" Kitty said. "Woah who said I was going with you." Steve replied quickly. "Well do you want to live?" Kitty said annoyed. "Fine." Steve Said as they ran to the nearest cave and waited out the night.

**END OF DAY 2**


End file.
